Let's Rewind Into the Past Before the Future is Gone
by thewriterx2
Summary: The story of Aria as she analyses the events that happen after Ali befriends her. Who is the mysterious A and why do they want to hurt the Liars, Jason and Ali? Is Ali alive or died? Is she the one tormenting them? I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Let's Rewind Into the Past Before the Future is Gone

As I looked at the black figure before me with no way out but utter pain, I began to reminisce of joyous occasions before it would be gone in a sudden flicker. Let me tell you of the events that happened before these dreadful moments so you will understand how I had the misfortune of living in a horror film.

My name is Aria and I live in Rosewood. It's a pretty good place to live, so I thought before the safeness feel turned into an utter less agony. I have a brother Mike who is younger about two years. We are pretty much polar opposites, he's sporty and well I'm more artistic. My parents couldn't appear happier so I had thought….

I've always been shy but made sure I was always true to myself. I was pretty much unpopular in till one day Ali had surprisingly approached me about being friends. This was one area I wasn't too true to myself because for some reason I needed her approval and I never understood why. She had also included into our group Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. I never understood why she chose us out of anyone else….

Ali decided to invite all of us to a get to know each other type of sleepover. Of course her house was has perfect. It was every girl's fantasy house. As I walked in the entryway, I met her parents; they were nice but appeared on edge. They were on their way to an art gallery opening in Philly. As they left they looked sternly at Ali and said "no parties." Ali responded with a harshly "I'm sure I am not the kid you have to worry about." Her mother looked at her with frustration, "Alison we will not have this conversation now." Alison's parents left without waiting for another Ali apply and quickly Emily asked "what was that about." "Oh you don't know what my brother is like, him and his friends are creepy and stoners."

As the room became quiet, Ali showed us to her room and we ate snack type foods, played games and tried on clothes. We soon all fell asleep; dreaming of what this new friend may bring us. I then got up to get something to drink. As I got up I saw that Ali was gone but everyone else was there. I walked downstairs and just figured that Alison went to the bathroom or that I would run into her on my way to the kitchen. It hadn't even reached midnight yet. I went downstairs but there was still no Ali.

I staggered into the dark kitchen, I heard a sudden shriek and then a body fell down into the distance…..

As I ran into the yard, I saw Jason lying on the ground as Ali and Ian stood above him.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Arise

Ali glared at me "don't you dare say anything to anyone." "What happed" I asked in frustration. "Nothing" Alison said. I could tell she was hiding something. In the distance, I could see a dark figure, whoever it was freaked the cramp out of me. Alison looked at the fear in my eyes and told me that I everything was alright and I was acting over dramatic. She made me rethink what I had seen, maybe it was just a tree or something. At that moment I knew she was hiding something. I was going to do whatever I could to find out.

Ian and Ali went back into the house without saying anything. I decided to see if Jason was okay. He looked at me with a sense of annoyance. I wasn't sure why. "Is everything ok?" "No it's not" he snapped as he got up with blood gushing from his side. I heard a faint laugh, looking behind me I saw what looked like a figure again but it quickly vanished again. By now I was getting scared and wanted to just get back inside. As I glanced at Jason, I looked forgetting how hot I thought he was. I think asked trying not to blush or sound gushy "if he needed me to get him to the hospital." He told me no and thanked me for my help and apologized for his attitude.

As we got to the house, he stitched himself up with my help even though the whole thing grossed me out. "Would you like to touch it," Jason joked knowing I was grossed out. "Ewww no gross." I then got out bandages and helped him put it on. As I touched his skin our eyes met. We had a deep force pulling drawing our eyes to each other and I hoped this would turn into something more. His green eyes reminded me of the color of leaves turning back into green after changing colors. We leaned in closer (thank god) but suddenly jumped away from each other when Ali entered the room. Hey Aria "let's go back upstairs, before the girls wake up." I followed her, but quickly looked back at Jason who was looking back at me with a weird expression.

As we got upstairs there was a teddy bear outside Alison's room. Alison picked up the letter attached and read quietly, next time you and Ian won't be so lucky. I will reveal you. –Kisses A


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeful Reminder

I could tell something was wrong with Ali but decided not to give her any sign that I was onto her secret. "Who gave the teddy bear to you Ali?" "Ian of course." I was confused about her relationship with Ian but was too tired to figure it out. When Ali and I got back into her room all the girls were sleeping. I then fell asleep filled with dreams of what had happened and what Ali was hiding.

The next morning, I woke up before everyone because of all the thoughts going on inside of me. The teddy bear was no were to be found which I found odd because Ali would have it on display sense it's from Ian. I decided to go to the kitchen and grab food. It appeared that Ali's parents weren't home yet. As I climbed downstairs I saw that Jason was in the kitchen. YAY! I walked in the kitchen, I was anxious to see what would happen between us.

"Hey Jason. How is your cut?"

"How do you know about it?" I felt a knife go through my heart I guess he didn't remember our moment.

"I was the one who helped you stitch it up and put on bandages."

"Oh sorry I guess I forgot. I was pretty wasted and wasn't sure what was going on. Do you know how I got the cut?"

"Sorry no. I just saw the aftermath."

After I had answered the question, I noticed blood draining down his side. "Jason I think you need to check out your cut." He glanced down and quickly stitched it up. I quickly ran and got some more bandages for him. I went to put them on but he quickly grabbed them and told me he could take care of it. I felt another slash to my heart. Was he just interested last night because he was drunk? I noticed by his cut was a cut that showed the letter A. Who was this A and what did they want with Jason? Was Ali A?

"Jason who is A?"

"I'm not sure, this is the first time I have seen the letter A. Probably nothing."

I was concerned but didn't want to get hurt. At that moment, all the other girls came down. Jason quickly left the room without a word. I followed him unsure of what to do but I needed to know if he remembered anything.

"Aria why aren't you with the rest of the powder puffs?"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?"

"I told you I didn't. Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I won't bother you anymore."

"Aria you aren't bothering me. I enjoy your company." As he said that Ian walked in.

"Opps did I come at a bad time" chuckled Ian.

"Like you're the one to talk," Jason snapped.

At that moment Ali walked in. "So this is where you went to Aria. I guess you do have a thing for my brother!"

As she said that I rushed out of the room with anger.

Beep. Poor Aria, in love with her best friends brother. If you don't stay away from him, I'll tell her about your crush. –Mwah A


	4. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

Who is this A? I asked myself over and over again. I didn't get any sleep that night. I made a plan to find out as much info as possible without telling Ali. I wasn't sure who I could trust and I knew Ali liked to use secrets against people. I needed to get back inside Ali's house so I could to find out any info Ali may have on this A character.

As I continued to think my mom called for me to come downstairs. "Ughhhhh why? I'm in the middle of something!"

"Because Aria we are having a family meeting."

Mike and I left our rooms and entered the family room unsure of what was to come.

"So your mother and I decided that we are going to take Mike to the lacrosse camp he has wanted to go to forever."

"Sweet" Mike exclaimed.

"So Aria would you rather come with us or go stay with the Dilaurentis while were gone?"

"I would rather stay here with my friends if that's ok?" Jackpot I thought. Staying there would be the perfect.

"Yes that's fine. We are leaving tomorrow for two weeks."

The next morning my parents dropped me off at Ali's house. I couldn't be any happier. We said our good byes and then I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Aria, I'm so happy you're here. Unfortunately Ali won't be here this weekend. Sorry about that. She somehow managed to get on the field hockey team and they have away games." said Ali's parents.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the invite. Yeah Spencer mentioned something about a tournament. "

"Jason come get Aria's things!" I glanced at Jason out of the corner of my eye and realized he actually looked happy. Maybe it was the fact that Ali was gone.

"Anyway, Aria we are going to be gone this weekend for a charity event in New York, so we thought it would be a good idea for you to invite Hannah and Emily to keep you company. I'm sure Jason will invite his friends over."

After lunch the Mr. and Mrs. D left for New York. I texted Emily and Hannah and asked if they wanted to come over. Unfortunately, Emily was away in Philly for swimming but Hannah said she could come over around 6.

I decided to take the opportunity to look around Ali's room. I looked in her closet and found some love letters from Ian but also from a guy that never signed any letters. Weird I thought but a lot of guys did like Ali. I wonder if her parents knew about Ian or Melissa for that matter. I found the teddy bear but there was no letter attached. I decided I probably wasn't going to find anything else in here. I then went over to her desk. I must have been making noise or something because Jason walked in and asked what I was doing. I told him I left something at Ali's and wasn't sure where it was.

"Why don't you text Ali? Maybe she'll know where it is."

Not knowing what to say I told him that she wasn't sure and told me to look around for it.

"Ok. Do you mind if I have some friends over?" said Jason.

"That's fine. Hannah is coming over."

"Ok. I thought I would just order a pizza if that's ok."

"Sure that's fine."

For a moment we just stood there staring at one another. I wasn't sure what was going on but hey maybe we did have a connection or something.

Boooooooooooooooooooooooom. All of the sudden we heard the smashing of glass.

And then another horrifying sound…..

Beep. You'll never know who I am so stop wasting your time looking. Or the next sound you'll hear is an ambulance. –muhahaha A


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

After the crash, Jason and I looked at each other with worried eyes. He grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs to see what the noise had been. I didn't realize at first that we were holding hands but I was happy his warmth made me feel safe even through all the uncertainty. As we got downstairs, we saw the sight of broken glass everywhere on the living room floor. Jason let go of my hand and ran out into the backyard. He looked around but couldn't find anything. I noticed a box with the initial of an A on the front containing photographs of both Ali and her parents with dark red x's covering their faces. I called over to Jason who came ran over quickly. We both looked at the note from A which read don't worrying Jason, I will take care of one of you family members for you. Be careful what you wish for. – Hugs A

Jason looked confused but scared at the same time.

"Do you know who this A person is?" Jason asked.

"No I don't. I was about to tell him about the text I got earlier but decided against it because I wasn't sure if he knew I had a super crush on him or not and didn't want him to find out.

"I'm not sure."

"hmmmm , maybe is just some sick joke."

"Maybe it is Jason but I would be cautious about it."

"I guess… I'll just stick it in the back of my head. Do you mind sweeping up the glass while I call to get the window fixed?"

"Nope," I replied.

Jason called a friend who came quickly to fix the window. Then Jason started getting ready for his party and I knew Hannah would be coming soon. So, I decided to get ready for her arrival. As I walked up stairs I stopped as Jason was moving that furniture because he was sweating and his muscles where bulging. He finished with the final piece and looked at me. I quickly blushed and ran upstairs. I decided to put more makeup on because I was sure Hannah would want to go down stairs and happen to join the party when Jason didn't notice. I finished and felt pretty.

I got a text from Hannah and decided to wait for her by the front door. I was stopped by Garrett who scared the life out of me.

"Hey Aria" Said Garrett.

"Hi. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, do you think that you can stay for the party and keep me company," Garrett winked.

"Ummm I have company coming over, so I think I'll pass."

"Oh I don't think you'll want to mess with me or you'll get a surprise just like you did today" Garrett threatened.

"That was you?"

"I think I'll keep you guessing because you never know when you'll need to blackmail someone," snapped Garrett.

I agreed to Garrett and excused myself as Hannah came. I filled her in on what was going on with A, my crush on Jason and what Garrett was doing to me.

"I'm so sorry Aria I had no idea."

"Thanks Hannah, do you mind if we hang out tomorrow night I wanted to spend time with you but Garrett won't allow that. I'm sooooooo sorry."

"I'm sorry for you this whole situation really sucks."

Hannah left and then I returned to Garrett. I was so frustrated. I noticed that Garrett was doing this because of Jason. I noticed that Jason was looking over at us frustrated. Garrett noticed I was looking at Jason and then reached over and kissed me. I quickly pushed him away and told him that wasn't part of the deal. Jason and Ian came over to join us.

"Aria I guess you have an effect on all men especially my friends. I guess I should have given you a shot" smirked Ian.

Jason quickly replied, "Geez Ian why could you think anyone would be interested in a powder puff?"

"Don't think I didn't catch you to having a moment."

"hahahah you have got to be kidding me Ian. Don't act like your innocent when it comes to liking younger girls. Remember Alison."

By now Jason and Ian were caught yelling at each other and didn't help that they both were either drunk or stoned or maybe both. I noticed everyone left besides us four.

"Jason you're just jealous that I can actually get a girl."

"Oh really how do you know Ali isn't just playing you?"

"Jason I'm not going to do this. Garrett come on were going home."

My phone beeped… The text read oh don't worry Garrett isn't A but it's funny how you're willing to believe anything. Don't worry Jason and his family are safe. –wink A


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

It was finally just Jason and I. Jason looked at me confused and hurt.

"Is something wrong Jason?"

"Yeah but I'll probably be wasting my time talking about it."

"We can talk Jason, you can tell me anything."

He just stood there looking at me as if he was lost and no one was looking for him. I felt bad for him but didn't know what to do, so I started picking up.

"Don't worry about that Aria, we can clean up tomorrow. My parents and Ali won't be home until Monday now."

I started up the stairs getting ready for bed not thinking about the night but just the rest. Before I knew it Jason grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok," I said flustered.

"Why were you with Garett the whole night?"

"Because he blackmailed me about something I don't want to talk about right now. Why does it matter?"

"Because I always thought you had a sweet spot for me and after I starting getting to know I started getting a soft spot for you. So tonight I got jealous.

I looked at him not knowing what to say. I felt puzzled. He glanced at me and smiled. I wonder if he remembered the night of his cut.

"Do you remember our moment from your cut?"

"Yes I do. I acted like I didn't because I didn't understand why my feelings were getting so strong for someone I really didn't know and especially a friend of my sisters."

I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed his shirt and put my lips on his. He grabbed my neck to deepen the kiss. He lead us to the couch, we both smiled in between kisses. We made out for a while I could tell that we both had been waiting for this moment for ever but both decided not to take too much farther so we could figure out what this was. We sat there then after not wanting to be anywhere but with each other.

As we got up and got ready for bed, Jason got the clever idea of allowing me to sleep with him that night because of the whole window accident. I couldn't disagree. We laid together not thinking about the future but living in the moment.

The next morning I got a text from Hannah's mom asking where she was. I told her she left last night before bed to sleep in her own bed. It looked like Hannah never made it back home. But what happened to her or who took her?

Beeeep. This is what you get for leaving a friend. What a great friend you are…..not. -A


	7. Chapter 7: Where's Hannah?

Jason looked over to me worried. I handed him the phone and showed him the message Hannah's mom sent as well as the message from A. He quickly held me and told me this wasn't my fault. I enjoyed his comfort but also felt scared for Hannah's safety and felt pity for making her leave the party. I could have saved her. I started to cry, the fear was too much. Jason suggested that we go over to the Marin's house to visit.

I got another text. Worried I read it but thankfully it was just Hannah's mom telling us to come over. But then I got another text. The message read, if you tell her about me, Hannah dies. (There was a picture of Hannah with tied hands, dirty and asleep). –hugs A

I showed Jason the text as he was talking to their maid about coming to clean the house up before his parents arrived. The maid would come to clean the house for us thankfully. When we arrived at the Marin's house, we were let in and sat down in the living room.

"Has Hannah contacted you? Said Ms. Marin"

"No, has she contacted you?"

"Nope, I am getting really worried Aria. She never does this but has been acting worried lately. I am not sure why."

As we sat their talking, the doorbell rang. Ms. Marin excused herself to answer the door.

"Do you think Aria that Hannah has been getting messages about A" asked Jason.

"When I showed her my previous message about liking you, she said she had never seen any before."

Ms. Marin came back in the room and explained that it was the cops who said they saw Hannah get in the car with someone but didn't know who she was with and couldn't report her missing until tonight.

We were all scared but understood the police were trying hard. Jason and I left and he decided we were going to go to the movies to get our mind off of things. He took me to see older movie sense he knew I enjoyed them. As we were about the get in, I received a phone call from Ms. Marin saying that Hannah arrived home drunk and has some kind of drug in her system but wasn't sure what is was so they were going to go the hospital. I was relieved but wasn't sure what happened that night and the involvement of A.

Beeeeep. You got lucky this time but next time I won't be nice. –loving A

We finished the movie and then we went to eat. I was for the first time really happy. We decided we would keep our relationship a secret from our family and friends until the time becomes right. I was ok with as long as I had him.

When we arrived home, no one else was home yet thankfully. Jason led me into the house and began to kiss me with much passion. I enjoyed it until we heard a car pull in. We quickly both ran upstairs and kept making out in Jason's room. We heard his parents downstairs in the kitchen, so we decided to part ways. I got ready for bed.

Ali's parents called us downstairs. Jason and I arrived and we saw what appeared on the TV. Missing rosewood teen, Ali Dilaurentis, the screen read. We all looked at each other in terror.

Beeeeeeep. I told you that I wouldn't be nice a second time. Think before you make a decision Aria because maybe next time it will be you or maybe Jason. – wink A

I looked up at Jason with worry. The Dilaurentiis called the police to figure out the situation. Jason told his parents he was going to visit some friends to see if they heard anything. I went to bed and before I got to bed I heard some stones. Jason was looking at me.

"Hey, can I come up?"

"Sorry Dilaurentiis, I think I've had enough of you" I joked.

"Wow, how cold Montgomery" Jason smiled.

He climbed up. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with you Aria."

"Good because I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

We began to kiss and then eventually got to Ali's bed were we decided to sleep. I felt comfort being in his arms. We drifted into to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Alison and who could have took her.

I took my phone out and saw a text. Of course it was from A. The text was a picture of Ali and Spencer in a heated fright. As I scrolled down I saw Hannah with Spencer. They both held field hockey sticks and had them up in the air to hit Ali. I guess you can't trust anyone can you? -A

I didn't know if I could trust Spencer, Hannah, or any of Jason's friends. I wasn't sure who to trust but I knew I could trust Jason. I kissed him on the forehead. He woke up and put me into his arms. I slept well the rest of night knowing he would protect me.

The next morning I woke up to broken glass from the window. I looked for Jason but couldn't find him. I rushed to his room but couldn't find him. I ran downstairs but he was nowhere to be found. I felt panic reach my whole body. Where was he? What happened to Ali? I couldn't handle this. I heard a faint laugh unsure where it was coming from.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

The faint laugh was coming from outside. I saw Jason in his yard doing his work out. Thank god, I thought. His parents were on their way back to the police station. I couldn't believe that someone killed Ali. The picture of Hannah and Spencer talking to Ali with field hockey sticks aimed at her head kept running through my mind. Who do I believe? I needed to find out the truth about A because this person would know about Ali's murder or they could have murdered her.

I went downstairs to make breakfast. Jason came in with a sad look on his face. I rushed over to him and hugged him even though he was sweaty. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there silently while we stood with our arms together. He smiled at me as I put our omelets on plates and grabbed milk to drink. We sat there eating.

"This food is really good" said Jason.

"Thanks, anything for my boyfriend." We finished our food and then Jason went to go take a shower and then led me to his car.

"What is going on Jason?"

"I thought today would be a good day to get away?

"What about your parents?"

"They said that they would like to be alone right now."

"That sounds perfect. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Jason winked.

We drove for miles before we reached our destination which was the art exhibit in Philly. I couldn't believe it! I had always wanted to go there. After we left, Jason took me to the park were we had a picnic under the stars. I couldn't believe this, who knew Jason was so romantic. How lucky was I?

We ate our food. He brought sandwiches, olives and cheese and tiramisu for dessert. "You're not too bad at cooking yourself, Dilaurentis" I said.

"Thanks. Maybe we can cook together sometime" Jason winked and grinned.

"I would love that." We finished our food. Jason put everything away and we both decided to stay more entangled in each other and look at the stars. I pulled Jason's shirt as I kissed him. He deepened the kiss by pulling my hand closer to him. He began to kiss my neck which made me moan. I felt it going too far so I told Jason I wasn't ready. He was understandable. We then got in the car and headed back home.

As we drove, I got a text from Emily. Did you see this picture of Hannah, Spencer and Ali? I replied Yes, I was going to show it to you. Let's stick together because we can trust one another. We agreed and decided we would talk tomorrow.

Jason and I got back to the house. His parents didn't notice we were together which was good. They did tell us though that police want to talk to us about Ali. Mr. & Mrs. Dilaurentis told us they were leaving to go pick up Jason's grandmother from the airport.

As Jason and I cuddled, the news flashed, two Rosewood teenagers, Hannah Marin and Spencer Hastings, got into a severe accident. The reporter continued by saying it appears they were another car drove them off the road. They are in severe medical conditions and are in a hospital getting much needed medical attention.

Beeeeeep. Don't believe everything you see. You didn't think you were the only one getting messages from me did you? -A


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital Visit

I quickly left the room, tears drained my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening to us, we didn't really even know Ali what did A want with us?

I suddenly got a text from Emily. Did you hear they got released to get treated here in Rosewood?

No, I didn't but that's good news! Do you want to go visit them tomorrow?

Sure how about 12? We can bring them food.

Great, sounds good. See you then.

Then my mom called me. Hey. I am so sorry about Ali, Spencer and Hannah are you ok?

Hey, I will be its hard but I have Emily and Ali's family.

Are you sure? My mom said worried.

Yes, I would tell you if I wasn't. I want Mike to enjoy his camp with no worries. See you in a week!

See you then. Call me if you need anything!

As I dropped my phone Jason walked in. I looked at him worried.

"Do you know if your parents know you came in here?" I said.

"No but I don't care, all I care about it how you're doing," he smiled warmly.

"I am sad but I will be ok." He grabbed me and gave me a hug. We stood there for a couple of minutes. I was happy he was always here when I needed him.

He sat down and pulled me down next to him. "You know right that you really helped me become a better person?" Jason said sweetly.

"Thanks, but you have a great heart," I smiled. He kissed me and then hugged me tightly.

We both then separated and went to bed before his parents came up to bed.

I woke up early the next morning screaming and before I knew it blood gushed out of my side and then I was hit on the head and fell.

I woke up the next morning in the Hospital unsure of what happened. I saw Emily there but there was no Jason. I felt scared without him.

I called him and he didn't answer, I was getting worried. Did something happen to him? At that moment, I thought he had left me. I started to cry not noticing that my mother was there. When did she get here?

"Aria, Jason called me as he brought you to the hospital. He was crying did something happen between you too?

"I am happy you're here. Nothing happened; he is just having a hard time with Ali and everything." I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I am bringing you home tomorrow. Jason and his parents are on their way to take him to college."

I then got a text from Jason. Sorry I had to leave it's hard to explain. I do love you Aria but it's not safe for you to be around me.

Why? I texted.

I saw that he opened the message but didn't respond. My heart fell.

I didn't know what to say, I just cried. Why did he have to leave early? I wasn't sure but felt hopeless. At this moment, I felt depressed. I needed Jason and wasn't sure what to do without him. I loved him.

During this silence, my mom told me we would be leaving for Iceland in a week to get out of here. She thought it would be a good thing for all of us.

I got a text. I hoped it was a reply from Jason but it wasn't. Sorry about Jason, but don't worry I'm sure he never lied to you…... –A

Attached with a photo of Jason still in Rosewood.


	10. Chapter 10: After Iceland

I just starred at the picture as I laid in my room not wanting to pack for Iceland. That night I decided to walk to his house unsure of what to expect. As I got to the dark house surrounded my flowers I just stood there and began to cry as I heard his voice in my head repeat I will never leave you. I walked into the yard looking up at the light coming from his room unsure of what to do. I then got a pebble and threw it up at the window not realizing what I was actually doing. I saw his blond hair coming so I hid behind a tree not wanting him to see him.

"Who's there," yelled Jason. I quickly looked up noticing his eyes were glazed over and decided to put up my black hood and run.

"Aria, Wait," Jason screamed. Before I knew it he was on his porch. I glanced at him and ran not wanting this fight to happen now. I could tell he began to run but seemed to stop as he and I heard a faint laugh coming from the distance.

The next morning, we left for Iceland. Nothing that interesting happened but A did leave me alone. Thank God!

We arrived back in Rosewood about a month later. As we arrived in town, Ali posters were hung up all over town. I felt died inside as I knew I wouldn't have Jason to comfort me anymore just as he had when they announced that Ali was either died or missing. My mom decided to talk to Mrs. Dilaurentis. She told me that they were doing the same as before we left but had hope that they could find Ali and everything would be alright. She also told me that Jason was in college and probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. During the time, I tried texting Jason but never received a text. At this time, I felt angry as well as sadness. The day before school, I took Mike to lacrosse and then headed to eatery. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I took my fake ID and began to drown my sorrows.

I started to talk to someone which I never do.

"Hey, I am Aria," I said buzzed.

"I'm Ezra"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. We didn't say a word after that. I lead him into the bathroom and used my anger to make out with him passionately. Afterwards we went our separate ways.

The next day, I drove to school not wanting to be here, dreaming of going back on vacation. I quickly spotted Spencer and Emily.

"Hey guys" I said excitedly.

"Hey Aria, how was Iceland," asked Emily.

"Fine, it was nice to be away. How are you guys?" They both told me they were fine. Emily went to Swim Camp and Spencer to field hockey camp and London.

"So where is Hannah?" I asked curiously.

"Oh she is friends with Mona and Paige now. We haven't seen much of her or talked to her this summer. She has kind of blown us off." Spencer said annoyed.

The bell rang so we all headed to our class which happened to be with each other, thankfully. As I walked into class, I noticed the teacher was the guy I had made out with the day before, all I could think is this is pretty risqué. This sure would be a distraction from Jason. The teacher and I decided to secretly see each other.

That Saturday, the news came on and said that they had found Ali's remains behind the school. Why would it end up there? My thoughts began to wonder who would want Ali died. As I began to ponder the answer I received a text from my mom that we got an invitation to Ali's funeral.

The funeral was this Saturday. As I arrived, I looked for Jason. I didn't see him sadly. I sat next to Emily and Spencer.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Hannah asked sadly.

"Sure," I replied.

We all sat together holding hands thinking of the friend that had died too soon. There were many speeches but I didn't expect to see Jason give one. He looked into my eyes every time his voice cracked. I could tell her loved Alison even though they went through many rough patches. I began to cry very hard remember who he was. I quickly got up and ran out of the room. Hannah, Spencer and Emily got up and followed asking me what was wrong. I told them I just needed time. I quickly found the wine and drank it like there was no tomorrow.

Before I knew it Jason came behind me. Jason I said as I fainted…

Jason received the text: I told you not to get to close to her. What did you think I was joking? -A


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital Sadness

I woke up not knowing where I was. I noticed the hospital windows. I couldn't remember what led me here but then I remembered Jason. It was something to do with when I began to walk to him. I looked around to see if anyone was here but I saw no one. I rang my bell for the nurse.

"Do you know what caused me to faint?" I asked worried.

"We have some ideas but aren't a 100% sure. We think you may have drunk something that someone gave you with a substance that makes you black out. Did you drink anything out of the ordinary or take any new medicine?"

"No," I replied. From her description, I knew A had something to do with it. The nurse left. I was alone again just wanting to see Jason. I called him. He of course didn't answer again. I took my iPhone and began to listen to "I need your love," by Ellie Goulding. The song said what I was feeling and I began to weep, sad that this was happening all over again. I called Jason again and again, never with a reply. I then called him and decided to leave a message, as I spoke I began to cry uncontrollable. I didn't understand why he wouldn't respond.

I then saw a note attached with flowers. I looked at the note. Better luck next time. Be careful who you trust. – Wink A. What did this person want with me? Who could it be? Was it Jason? I didn't believe it was him but was Ali possibly alive? I decided not to think about this subject anymore, it made me feel even more horrible. I then fell into a deep sleep.

As I woke up I saw a familiar face. Jason. I began to feel happy but also frustrated at the same time. I wasn't sure how to respond. I just sat there looking at him.

"I got your message, is everything ok?" Jason asked worried.

"Jason do you like me or not? We had the best week and then you just left me when I needed you the most and then you did it again kind of. You lied to me about going to school when you were still in Rosewood." I said as tears streamed down my face. Jason grabbed my hand.

"Aria, it's hard to explain and if I do you probably won't believe me. I do love you more than anything in the world but you aren't safe around me." Jason said his eyes filled with sadness.

"Please tell me. At least give me a chance to understand." I said filled with wonder.

"Fine. There is someone named A who had been texting me with threats against whenever I am around you." Jason handed me is phone to show me. I saw all of the texts.

"A has been sending Emily, Spencer, Hannah and I texts too." I grabbed his hands feeling bad for everything he has gone through in the past months.

"Aria we need to stop this person once and for all. This person is messed up. Are you sure you're safe?" Jason said in with a bit of anger but also worried.

"All of us girls want too. We can team up. I would be safer with you, Jason." I stated, uncertain of how he would respond.

"Then let's fix that." Jason agreed. He grabbed my head and kissed me. I got up and sat down on his lap and brushed my hands in his hair to deepen the kiss wanting this moment to never end. He then grabbed my waist and moved me closer to him. We kissed deeper and deeper. We came up to air and smiled at each other. Both filled with happiness.

"Aria, I can't live without you. I promise I will never leave you again. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Jason smiled.

"How is it going to work with me here and you at Princeton," I asked curiously.

"I am moving back to Rosewood and will be taking all my classes online. The school has agreed to help me with everything that has been going on." Jason said.

"Good," I exclaimed happily. I grabbed his hand, smiling into his eyes.

We then kissed again. Before I could do anything I texted Ezra to say everything was over. Ezra texted back, you will be sorry Aria.

I didn't want to ruin this moment with Jason so I didn't reply or worry. I motioned for Jason to come up and lay with me. I laid my head down against his chest and began to drift off into a deep sleep as did Jason.

I woke up with him still there. I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

The nurse then rushed in breaking the precious moment.

"Did you see the news?"

"No," we replied.

She quickly put on the news. The news read, after testing the cause of death of Alison Dilaurentis, the police have found out the body remains don't belong to her but someone else. The police will find the right time to tell the world who the body belongs too. Everyone please keep a lookout for Alison Dilaurentis.

Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. I told you guys I wasn't died. Watch your backs. -A


	12. Chapter 12: The Sleepover

I had just gotten out of the hospital and decided to go to my room and just think of everything that had gone on the days before. I couldn't believe Ali was still alive. Why hadn't she tried to contact anyone? Could she be A or is she running from A? Did she decide to join the A team to ruin us so she wouldn't have to worry about A? I wasn't sure but wanted answers. I knew the only way anyone was going to find out is if we find out who A really is.

I group texted Hannah, Emily, and Spencer to ask if they wanted to spend the night. Do you guys want to do it in my barn? Spencer texted. Everyone agreed. I said good bye to my parents and left for Spencer's house. As I arrived I noticed Melissa talking to Ezra. I decided to hide as I watched their conversation. It seemed like a deep conversation. Ezra soon left and I decided to walked up to the house. As Melissa saw me she'd shown a side of fear, I didn't know why. I was going to ask but she quickly ran into the house away from me.

"Hey Aria, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Fine, why was your sister talking to Ezra?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't know she knew him… That's strange," Spencer replied full of wonder.

"They looked like they were in a deep conversation and when I walked up to the house she looked scared and quickly ran into the house like she knew I saw the conversation," I replied hoping something would ring a bell.

"I don't know but I will keep an eye out for her."

After we discussed the weird idea of Ezra and Melissa, all the other girls came in. We all talked about what happened to me at the funeral. I didn't tell them about Jason but I was sure they were suspicious because they kept bringing him up into the conversation.

"So did any of you have any idea that Ali would be alive," asked Hannah.

All of said told her we didn't.

"Do you think she could be the one hurting us," Spencer questioned.

"Spencer, why would she do that?" Emily replied full of anger. Emily always gave Ali the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know, maybe this was her plan all along. She always liked playing games." Spencer barked back.

"Guys I have a secret," I said. "Our end of school sleepover, I found Ali and Ian standing above Jason while he was bleeding from his side. They didn't tell me what happened and when I helped him stitch his cut up, it had an A carved next to the cut. During the whole time, I saw I dark figure running through the woods. I said something to Ali and she told me I was being over dramatic. Then later she got a note from A attached with a teddy bear. I am sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier."

"Oh my gosh Aria, why didn't you tell us. This could have helped us know that A might come after us," replied Spencer.

"I didn't know what to do or who I could trust. I think Ali might have become a part of the A team so they would stop hurting her," I said.

We heard a rustle in the branches against the barn and a faint laugh. We decided to go stay in Spencer's room. As we got out of the barn we saw a flash of blond hair disappear, Spencer went running after the person. We all followed trying to keep up with her. We noticed we were headed toward a Cabin but wasn't sure of where Spencer was. We all knew we probably lost her trail and wasn't sure where to run next. We say another black figure dash into the cabin. We decided to wait and see who it was. As the person looked outside to see if anyone was watching, the person pulled down their mask. It was Caleb. Hannah's Caleb…. After that moment we heard a shriek in the woods.

Beeeeeep. We all got a text with a picture of Spencer who wasn't awake. Too bad you guys weren't fast enough to keep up. Don't worry I'll keep her safe. –Muhahhaha A


	13. Chapter 13: The Search

We rushed to Hannah as she began to cry. We all couldn't believe Caleb. Was this is quest upon his arrival to Rosewood? Where was Spencer? Before we all could begin to think, Hannah had run to the cabin. Emily and I quickly began to chase her and finally tackled her.

"Hannah, we will check the cabin later and get answers but we really need to find Spencer," Emily said seriously.

Hannah didn't respond but kept pacing back and forth. Emily and I decided it would be best to leave and see if anyone else had seen Spencer or see if Toby knew where A may take her sense he was after all part of the A team to help Spencer and us.

"Hey Toby, we have some bad news," Emily said concerned not to throw him over the edge.

"What? Where is Spencer?" Toby said worried and panicked.

"We were having a sleepover and saw a black figure with blood hair who Spencer ran after. She was running too fast and none of us could keep up. I am so sorry." Emily said sadly.

"We have to find her," Toby said rushing back and forth.

"Do you know where A could be keeping her?" I asked curiously.

"No but there was a cabin in the woods," Toby responded full of doubt.

"We did see a cabin that we could investigate. Let's go know and see what we find." I responded hopeful.

"Should we invite Caleb?" Toby asked.

"No we found out he is part of the A team. Long story, let's just find Spencer," Emily replied.

We then left for the cabin. The cabin looked dark so we decided to go inside and see what we find. As we went inside we saw nothing until Toby noticed a crank in the floor for an underground passage. We walked down the path to see computer monitors, walkies, and pictures. We saw files on all of us that included where we lived, worked, car info, family member info's and our secrets. We were all stunned and then a video appeared on the screen of Spencer tied up somewhere. The message then read, did you think I wouldn't cover up my tracks. I guess your brain dumbs down when you have too many lies. For each secret you expose, will be one more day Spencer lives. You better get cracking. –A

As we watched the clock run down from 24 hours we knew we had to act fast. We decided to leave the liar sense it was a set up but the door wouldn't budge and we heard people walk around the cabin and finally smoke began to fill the air.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. You didn't think I would make it that easy did you. How about two secrets to get the ball rolling? –A

We heard a scream and as we turned around Hannah was nowhere to be found. Where did she go? Why didn't we see her?


	14. Chapter 14: Playing by A's Rules

The clocked ticked down. It was reaching its final ten minutes. Emily, Toby and I looked at one another panicking about what are next step in finding both Hannah and Spencer.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Wanna play a little game of scavenger hunt with a twist? One secret for one hint. This is the last chance or someone will die in 10 minutes. –A

Fine, I responded deciding to go first.

I texted my family and the other liars: I am dating Jason.

"Oh my gosh Aria. Do you really think we can trust him? He could be A!" Emily replied worried.

"Please don't do this know," I responded. I heard my phone buzz not wanting to look down as I knew my parents had replied.

Beep. Beep. Beep. One little liar sits at a place scared as the ghosts come alive to haunt her.

"The haunted house in the carnival," Toby said as he rushed to the car. We followed unsure if it was the correct place, but hoping for the best.

Emily then texted us and her parents: I am gay. She began to cry as she was unsure of how her parents would react to the news.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The room where all your worst fears come to live. –A

I began to run knowing that it was the room with the fake serial butcher. We looked all over wondering how much time was left. I looked at my clock 30 seconds. Emily, Toby and I went our separate ways hoping to find one of our friends. I began screaming unsure of who to call for. As I went for the door I heard a scream. Running, I went down to Emily. I glanced at my clock 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. Where we going to find one of them? I felt a pang at my heart as I felt the whole world crash down on me. I couldn't think about losing one of my best friends. As I saw Emily, I saw that Spencer was with her. I ran to her and hugged her, happy that she was alive. All my worries went away for that moment as I saw her which felt like it had been years.

Toby ran to Spencer tears streaming down his face full of joy. He grabbed Spencer, held her in the air and gave her a passionate kiss. I looked at the scene full of happiness and took a picture. I wanted Spencer to remember Toby coming for her and needed to save this precious moment for her.

"Where is Hannah," Spencer asked worried.

"She disappeared and A is blackmailing us to tell our secrets to our loved ones," I responded annoyed at how A was tormenting us.

"That's so frustrating. I'll go next. I don't think A will accept Toby's but it is still worth a try," Spencer said as she grabbed her phone looking at the unread messages of our secrets.

"Aria, how could you," Spencer yelled furious. "He could have killed Ali and could be tormenting us. Why are you allowing your feelings to get the better of yourselves?"

"Spencer really, Hannah's life could be in danger," I responded in frustration.

Spencer then continued the text to all of us and her family. I took one of Mellissa's essays and stole it.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Where's Hannah? Oh that's an interesting question. She is at the place where people go to drain their sadness.

"What that could be anywhere," Emily said annoyed.

"I'll try a secret," Toby said surprisingly.

Toby started texting just as we had all done. I had a fling with Ali when she was alive.

"Toby why didn't your tell me. I can't believe you," Spencer responded screaming and stomping back to the car.

It appeared that A was using these secrets to tear us apart so we couldn't find Hannah. Whoever it was wanted Hannah to fall and wanted the blood on our hands.

"Guy's we really need to calm down. A is playing us and we don't know where Hannah is. Should we really be fighting," I exclaimed angry.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Tick tock the lock goes out in 30 minutes. So you better get cracking. Also Toby's secret doesn't work. He isn't the only one of you I am not made at. –Kisses A

"Fine," I exclaimed "I'll tell another secret," I said trying to think about what secret I was going to share.

I began texting, I knew about dad's affair before you found out. A year to be exact. I added on another text to my mom: I am so sorry. Please forgive me. As I sent the text I began to cry unsure of my fate and how my mother would handle this. I began to feel pain in my body as I could picture the betrayal in my mother's face as I saw her face in my mind.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Where does one go to camp in Rosewood? –A

"The Cabins in the mountain. We need to hurry, the drive is 15 to 20 minutes," Spencer said as we all hopped into Emily's car.

We drove unsure of Hannah's fate or the fate of ourselves. When we got up to the mountain, we saw that we only had five minutes left. We decided to look in pairs. Of course Toby and Spencer and then Emily and I. Toby and Spencer went to the farthest cabin that was away from everyone else while Emily and I stayed in the more town area. Emily and I decided to take to separate ways.

As we both looked and looked, scared of Hannah's fate, I fell into the ice. I couldn't get up. I then heard a scream coming from the woods, were Toby and Spencer where.

"What the hell, Wren," Spencer questioned in anger he grabbed Hannah and put a knife up to her throat.

As I repeatedly tried to get up, I noticed a black figure. I tried to get up as the black figure came running at me faster and faster. All I knew is that I had no way out of this but utter pain. I began to scream, feeling more scared as the black figure was a just feet away looking down at me.


End file.
